Ktoś jadł z mojego talerzyka
→ Odcinek VI ← ↓ Ktoś jadł z mojego talerzyka ↓ ← Im dalej w las, tym więcej grzybów → Gdzie strumyk płynie z wolna Jeff siedzi na gałęzi, nad strumieniem. Prowadzący je owsiankę z miseczki. Jeff – Eh… Nudny poranek… A Chase znowu coś kombinuje… Jeff spojrzał w dół. Chase wynurzył się ze strumienia, wypluł wodę. Jeff – Nie zimno ci? Chase zaśmiał się. Chase – Zastanów się. Jeff oblizał łyżeczkę. Jeff – A tak… Zapomniałem, że ty… Chase – Dokładnie *zanurkował pod wartko płynącą wodę* Jeff – On nurkuje, a ja pójdę szykować się na szósty odcinek… *zszedł z drzewa* Intro :>. Dom BEZ dziury w dachu: 159x159px Świtało. Wszyscy w domku leżeli w łóżkach. Powoli budzili się do życia. Cole i Nissa leżeli razem pod kołdrą. Leżeli twarzami do siebie. Oboje otworzyli oczy… podnieśli się. Nissa – O jej! *wstała naciągając długą koszulkę na kolana* Jak to?! Cole zdążył założyć strój Assasina. Cole – Przyszłaś w nocy. Nissa zarumieniła się, przestała trzymać koszulkę. Nissa – No wiesz… Było zimno. Rain – A teraz robi się gorąco ^^ *zeskoczyła na podłogę* Krystynka zaśmiała się. Złapała mikrofon do rąk. Zaczęła mówić cieplutkim głosem przez radio. Krystynka – Uwaga. Mamy gorrrący poranek. Temperatura na zewnątrz: 18 stopni, temperatura wewnątrz 69 i ciągle rośnie *westchnęła* Thomas – Co to miało być?! *poderwał się z łóżka* Rain – Krystynka otworzyła radiowęzeł. Thomas – To jakieś miłosne wzdychanie. Melody – A dziwisz się? Tu robi się mega romantycznie. Cole i Nissa zarumienili się, Rain podeszła do Thomasa. Rain – W sumie ma rację *spuściła wzrok* Krystynka – O ho! Zakochana para! Thomas Niezakochany i Rain kotek psotek! Rain – Ja kot?! Thomas tylko przewrócił oczami. Krystynka – Powinniśmy się nazywać zakochane wilki. Thomas – Eh… Rain chodźmy stąd *wziął dziewczynę za rękę* Rain – Ok. Thomas i Rain poszli razem na dwór. Melody – Wy też się gdzieś wybieracie? Nissa zdążyła się przebrać. Nissa – Nie wiem… Pójdę sama. Pośpiesznie wybiegła z domku. Melody – O ho. Zostawiła cię. Cole uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cole – Za dużo jak na jeden raz. Krystynka – To tak samo jakby złapać jednego dnia dwa dachowce. Melody i Cole westchnęli. ' Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px W domku porośniętym mchem panowała smutna atmosfera. Trójka Czerwonych Kapturków siedziała w ciszy. Constance nie było. Nookie – Nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś umrze, że to będzie Xiąże *otarła łzę* Niestety Nookie nie mogła znaleźć wsparcia u Saila i Williama. Ci siedzieli na łóżkach naprzeciwko siebie ze spuszczonymi głowami. Nookie – Wy też smutni :< Wygraliśmy a nas spotkały same złe rzeczy. I w dodatku ktoś nas nie wspiera -,- William westchnął, Sail odwrócił się do dziewczyny. Sail – Nie dobijaj go. William wstał. William – Nie. Jestem silny. Zrobiłem błąd, nie mogę oszaleć na punkcie drugiej osoby. Mogę liczyć tylko na siebie. Sail przytrzymał kolegę. Sail – Hola, hola! Możesz liczyć na NAS! Nookie – Właśnie *otarła łzę* Nie zostawimy cię dla przystojnego blondyna! William – To super… Muszę… Musimy wziąć się w garść i mimo, że walczymy w uszczuplonym składzie wciąż możemy wygrać! Sail – Tak! William – A teraz chodźmy na śniadanie. Nookie – Tak wcześnie? *spojrzała za okno* William – Musimy być w formie. Inaczej przegramy. Sail – Widzisz Nookie, nie chcemy więcej tracić ludzi. Cała trójka opuściła domek. ' Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px W domku z konarem w oknie panowała całkiem przyjemna atmosfera. Alexis rozmawiał z Villisem, chyba po raz pierwszy bez chęci knucia, zaś Exri i Rouse robiły badania. Ale najpierw u panów… Alexis siedział z nogą na nodze, na krześle. Villis siedział na łóżku. Alexis – I widzisz! Jestem wartościową członkinią drużyny! Villis – Szacun za tą leśną akcję. Biegałaś z dzidą jak prawdziwy tubylec. Alexis – Wiem ^^ Jezu, jestem boska. Villis – Tja… Staraj się dalej. Może w końcu się do ciebie przekonam. Alexis – Jeszcze mi nie ufasz? *oburzył się* Villis – No wiesz… Do niedawna ciągle knułeś. Alexis – Po pierwsze primo: knułaś, a po drugie primo: co było, a nie jest nie pisze się w rejestr. Villis – A skąd ty znasz tak mądre sformułowania? *uniósł brew* Alexis – Czyta się te życiowe historie na FB. Villis – Masz tu internet? *zdziwił się* Alexis – Nie e *wyjął z kieszeni telefon* Jestem już tym mocno zdenerwowana. Villis – To wina drzew… I tak rozmawiali i rozmawiali. Zaś u pań… Rouse i Exri siedziały zaś razem na łóżku i robiły jakiś eksperyment. Rouse – Ok. Musimy zakropić nasz preparat. Exri – Szkoda, że mamy tylko wodę ze strumienia :/ Rouse – Też się nada. Rouse wypuściła kropelkę wody na szkiełko podstawowe, na którym leżała czerwona kropeczka. Rouse – Jeżeli będziemy pracować to wyhodujemy pełnego grzyba :> Exri – A co wtedy? Rouse – E… Zawładniemy światem :D Exri – Ej, nie. To nie fajne. Rouse – Żartowałam. Taki żarcik astronaucik. Robimy to dla nauki. Exri – Spoko… A jak ci idą badania soniczne? Rouse spojrzała na słuchawki leżące na poduszce. Rouse – E… Wejście mi się zepsuło i jeszcze nie włożyłam zapasowego. Exri – A masz zapasowe? Rouse – Mam… Exri – Załatwię ci drugie. Exri zmieniła barwy, stopiła się z brązowymi deskami. Podpełznął do torby Alexisa. Zabrała ładowarkę i teleportując się wróciła do Rouse, wrócił jej też kolor. Rouse – Wow. Jaki szpieg. Exri podała Rouse ładowarkę. Exri – Telefony nie działają. Możemy sobie pozwolić na pożyczenie. Rouse – Dzięki kabelkowi USB będę mogła zrobić nowe urządzenia ^^ Exri – Nie ma za co. Dziewczyny przybiły żółwika. Rouse – Kontynuujmy badanie. Rouse założyła plastikowe gogle... Rouse – Albo wiesz co *zdjęła gogle* Najpierw śniadanie! Villis i Alexis też usłyszeli. Zgodnie poszli z dziewczynami na stołówkę. ' ' Droga na stołówkę: 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki opuścili domek. Cała trójka szła prosto w kierunku drewnianego budynku. Tym czasem zza stołówki wyszła… Constance. Dziewczyna pomachała kolegom. Nookie – To ona *szepnęła Williamowi na ucho* Constance szła w stronę drużyny. William – Ignorujmy ją *zrobił obrażoną minę i przeszedł obok dziewczyny* Sail i Nookie nie zwolnili. Oboje szli za Williamem. Constance – Co?! *odwróciła się* Przestańcie! Nikt nie odwrócił się, zero reakcji. Constance – O co im chodzi? *spuściła ręce* Sail, Nookie i William zdążyli wejść na stołówkę… Constance stała sama. Constance – Są obrażeni? ??? – Dziwni jacyś. Dziewczyna odwróciła się. Stał za nią Chase. Chłopak obracał w palcach różową różę. Chase – Ktoś chyba umiera z zazdrości i nastawił drużynę przeciwko tobie. Constance odepchnęła chłopaka. Constance – Za długo siedzieliśmy nad twoimi notatkami! Przez to zasnęłam! *uniosła ręce* Chase złapał ją za dłoń. Chase – Chyba niczego nie żałujesz *uśmiechnął się tajemniczo* Constance – Spałam w kąciku -,- Nie rób sobie nadziei piesku *wstała i poszła na stołówkę* Chase stał bez ruchu, nie był przejęty. Chase – Piesku, to sobie wymyśliła -,- *rzucił kwiatek na ziemię i odszedł* Stołówka: Co prawda Czerwone Kapturki dopiero weszli na stołówkę. Dwie pozostałe drużyny siedziały już przy stołach… Częściowo… 159x159px Drużyna Baba Jag jako jedyna była w komplecie. Wszyscy jedli z apetytem jakiś niebieski posiłek podany w miseczkach. Rouse – Na mitochondrium! Alexis! To jest naprawdę dobre. Exri – I robiłaś to tylko chwilę *oblizała łyżeczkę* Alexis – Pobiegłam szybko na stołówkę i to wam upichciłam. Kilka chwil i było ^^ ' Villis – Wstawienie kaszy zajęło ci tak mało czasu? Alexis – Sekret kucharki. Rouse zaśmiała się razem z siedzącą obok Exri. Rouse – Mogą być tu nawet karaluchy i pajęczyny… Exri - …Grunt, że dobre. Obydwie dziewczyny zaśmiały się. Wyglądało na to, że dogadały się. Alexis – Akurat karaluchów nie było *uśmiechnął się* Villis dalej jadł spokojnie. Villis – Nikomu z tej drużyny nie przeszkadzałby robaczek. Alexis – A mi owszem! Dżizaz, chyba bym zemdlała od tego łaskotania w przełyku. Rouse – Gdyby ci wlazł do tchawicy to też było by zabawnie :D Alexis – Zależy dla kogo -,- Exri – Dla nas :D *przybiła z Rouse żółwika* Alexis – Tak, tak. Bardzo śmieszne -,- Villis – Już nie bądź taka baba. Biegałeś po krzakach niczym Indianin. Exri – I kąpałaś się pod wodospadem, który do ciepłych nie należy. Alexis – O co chodzi, bo to chyba podchwytliwe :3 Rouse – Usiłujemy ci powiedzieć, że zostałeś lub zostałaś prawdziwym survivalowcem. Alexis – O bosh. Aż żałuję, że snapa nie mogę wysłać. Dziękuje perełki ^^ Drużyna spojrzała na niego groźnie. Villis – Nigdy… Rouse - …Więcej… Exri - …Tak… Villis/Exri/Rouse – Nie mów!!! Alexis – Ok… Dziubaski <3 Zbiorowy facepalm… 159x159px Przy stole Złych Wilków brakowało… połowy drużyny. Cole, Melody i Krystynka jedli płatki z mlekiem. Cole – Płatki z przed paru lat. Krystynka – Stare jak ja. Melody – Oj bez przesady. Ty Krysiu przecież pamiętasz czasy gdy zamiast dachowców były tygrysy szablo zębne. Cole zaśmiał się, Krystynka zagryzła zęby. ' Wtem do stołu dosiadła się reszta drużyny. Nissa usiadła pewnie obok Cole’a, zaś Thomas i Rain po drugiej stronie, obok samotnej Krystynki. Melody – Jak się udały spacerki? Jakieś nowe myśli? Thomas nie skomentował, nalał sobie mleka, wsypał płatków. Nissa – A ja nie zmieniłam zdania :> Cole – Czyli? *odwrócił się do dziewczyny* Nissa – Czyli… O płatki! Uwielbiam! *sięgnęła po płatki* Cole uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cole – Smacznego :) Nissa – Dzięki :) Rain – Ale słodziaki ^^ Thomas i Krystynka siedzący z dwóch stron obok Rain przewrócili oczami. Thomas – Moglibyśmy się skupić raczej na jedzeniu, a nie na romansach *powiedział z kamienną twarzą* Rain – Przed chwilą się uśmiechałeś! *położyła ręce na biodra* Melody – Uuuu. Uśmiechał się na myśl o…? Thomas – A weź się. Thomas wstał od stołu i odszedł. Rain – Thomas! Czekaj! *pobiegła za chłopakiem* Cole – Dobrze, że nie każdy musi gonić *przysunął się do Nissy* Nissa – Tak. ' ' Krystynka – Ja wam powiem, że pościg to zawsze zły pomysł. Nissa – Znasz się na tym? Krystynka – Tak. Goniłam kiedyś kota, zawzięte bydle. Dachowiec, czarny. Dobiegłam pod rurę, a tu patrzę bydle umie pływać! Cole – A jaki z tego morał? Krystynka – Jakbym go nie goniła to by mi chciał nasrać na trawnik, proste. Wtedy bym go złapała! Melody, Cole i Nissa nie skomentowali. 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki siedzieli przy stoliku. Jedli leśne mieszanki – symbole bezpieczeństwa. Sail – Taki śniadaniowy bonus Jeff nam zostawił. William – Pytanie czy by nas pocieszyć, czy by dobić? Nookie – Nie wiem ;_; Nookie znów zapłakała. Rozmowy urwały się jednak gdyż obok różowowłosej usiadła Constance, przytuliła ją. Constance – Nie płacz… Nookie pociągnęła nosem, odsunęła się. Nookie – Sorry Constance nie mogę być blisko ciebie… Po tym co zrobiłaś Williamowi… *wstała i uciekła płacząc* William – No i co ty zrobiłaś?! William Prince mówi, że przez ciebie ona płacze! Constance wstała. Constance – Wszystkim nam jest ciężko! Xiąże był naszym przyjacielem! William – Tobie ciężko?! Całą noc spędziłaś z Chasem! Constance – Wcale nie chciałam! William ostro wk*rwiony rzucił talerzem. Talerz poleciał jak dysk prosto do okienka na brudne naczynia, nawet tajemnicza sylwetka usunęła się na bok. William – Nie chcę ciebie słuchać! Constance – O co ci chodzi?! Ja tylko czytałam notatki! William – Pewnie nie skończyło się na notatkach. Constance strzeliła Williamowi z liścia. Constance – Jesteś żałosny! Mały książę jest smutny, bo nikt nie chciał posłuchać o jego przewidzeniach! *walnęła pięścią w stół* William – Ty jesteś żałosna! Sail idziemy! Sail – Mogę coś powiedzieć? William – Nie! William pociągnął Saila i razem wyszli ze stołówki. Reszta zawodników dziwnie patrzyła na sytuację. Constance została sama. Constance – Nie płacz, nie płacz… *zagryzła wargi i wybiegła ze łzami w oczach* Wszyscy ucichli… Melody – Wow O_O *wypuściła z ręki kubek* ' Zbiórka: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Zawodnicy (pozostali po kłótni na stołówce) opuścili budynek. Na zewnątrz czekał na nich Jeff. Przed nim stała reszta zawodników. Wszyscy zbili się w grupki, ustawili się drużynami. Czerwone Kapturki stali w milczeniu, Baba Jagi też się nie odzywali, w Złych Wilkach zaś ciszę przerwała Melody, która musiała docenić strój Jeffa. Melody – Obłędny ciuch! Jeff miał na sobie zwyczajne, granatowe dżinsy, czarne adidasy i szarą bluzę ze skośnym zamkiem. Sail – Zachwycasz się ciuchami zupełnie nie przydatnymi w lesie. Melody – Ej! Jeff – Chcecie zacząć kolejną kłótnie? Wszyscy spojrzeli na prowadzącego. Jeff – No co? Wiem o wszystkim co się dzieje. *wyszczerzył się* Może ktoś chce rzucić talerzem? William – Daruj sobie. Jeff – Ha, ha. Jesteście zabawni. Jeżeli ten materiał dotrze do telewidzów to będzie bestseller. Villis – Eh… Nie mógłbyś od razu przejść do rzeczy? Jeff – Chodzi ci o zadanie? Taaaak? Villis – Tak. Jeff – Otóż chętnie, ale najpierw niespodzianka. Grupowe westchnięcie. Thomas – Znowu nas uśpisz? Jeff – Tylko jeśli będzie to potrzebne. Rain – A dzisiaj będzie. Jeff – Nie :D Rain – Ulga. Jeff – Mam kolejną niespodziankę dla Czerwonych Kapturków. Sail – Kolejne owoce? Jeff – Nie, skądże. Jakie owoce? Sail – Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. To co stało na naszym stole, na stołówce. Jeff – Nie mam bladego pojęcia, serio… Mamy dla was niespodziankę. Ostatnio wygraliście, ale mimo to straciliście zawodnika… Nookie – Pamiętamy :_; Jeff – Dla tego dostaniecie ekwiwalent Xięcia… Do gry wkroczy ktoś nowy! Wszyscy – Co?! Pod obóz podjeżdża Czarny Zaprzęg, z wozy zeskakuje Chase i… nowa osoba. Alexis – Kto to? Jeff – O to Kyle! Chase wprowadza Kyle’a na teren obozu. Constance – On ma nam zastąpić Ildefonsa? Kyle – Na pewno dam radę zastąpić kogokolwiek. Będzie dobrze. Nookie rzuciła się z procą gotową do strzału na Kyle’a. Nookie – Nigdy nie dorośniesz temu poecie do pięt! Gdyby nie zawał ciebie by tu nie było! ' Chase odrzucił Nookie od Kyle’a. Jeff – Ho, ho. Lepiej szanuj nowego członka drużyny. Kyle – Mam być z nią? Mamo, boje się! William – Twojej mamusi tu nie ma -,- Constance – Powiedział mały książę -,- William zignorował uwagę Jeff – Kyle, stań śmiało z Czerwonymi Kapturkami. Są po dużym wstrząsie. Jestem pewny na 100%, że na zadaniu im przejdzie. ' Kyle – Ok. Czerwone Kapturki? Super nazwa :D Chłopak stanął z resztą i już się nie odezwał. Ignorował nawet Nookie, która co chwile strzelała w niego patyczkami, Sail zagradzał jej drogę. Rouse – Chwila! To trochę nie fair, że oni dostali dodatkowego zawodnika! My po stracie drugiej osoby nic nie dostaliśmy! Jeff – Tylko wy straciliście Bedifa w naturalnej eliminacji. Villis – Jeżeli pojawienie się wielkiego grzyba na twarzy nie uważasz za dziwne to była to naturalna eliminacja. Kyle wzdrygnął się na myśl o wielkich grzybach, powąchał palec i znów stanął spokojnie. Jeff – Ciągle marudzicie. On dojechał cały i zdrowy do domu, no wiecie, zaprzęg dowiózł go do końca drogi, więc uznaje to za zwykłą eliminacje. Villis – Ok… Jeff – Dobrze. Skoro wszyscy już się wyżalili to możemy jechać na zadanie. Jak na zawołanie na drodze przed obozem pojawił się zielony, zepsuty wóz leśniczego. Chase siedział za kółkiem. Jeff – Na pokład misie! Zawodnicy weszli do busa, pojazd ruszył. Bus: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Bus jechał leśną drogą, w kierunku przeciwnym do wjazdu. Członkowie drużyn siedzieli razem. Rozmawiali ściszonymi głosami. Chase i Jeff też rozmawiali. Siedzieli z przodu, nikt ich nie słyszał. Chase – Denerwujące są te osobniki, paskudna młodzież. Chase puścił kierownicę. Bus jechał prosto, wydawało się, że sam sobą kieruję… Jeff – Wydaje mi się, że ktoś wpadł ci w oko, ktoś kto usnął u nas w kąciku. Ktoś komu pomogłeś na zadaniu… Chase nie skomentował. Jeff założył ręce. Jeff – Kiedy ich uśpimy? Nie mogą nic zobaczyć. Chase wyjął z kieszeni czerwoną purchawkę. Jeff spojrzał zdziwiony. Jeff – Nie uwarzyłeś eliksiru? Chase – A po co? Została po zadaniu… Wypiłeś rano antidotum? Jeff – Pewnie :D Na te słowa chase rzucił purchawką. Czerwony obłoczek spowił zawodników, kilka sekund i wszyscy spali. Jeff – Wreszcie spokój. Najzabawniejsze, że o niczym nie będą pamiętać. Chase – Dokładnie. Jeff – Możesz skręcać. Tylko tak ostro, lubię terenową jazdę. Chase – Luzik *położył ręce na kierownicy* Show must go on! Chase skręcił ostro w prawo, pojechał po szyszkach… Bus jechał dalej, nie było go widać jednak od strony drogi… Głęboko w lesie: Postać w czerwonym kapturku szła przez iglasty, sosnowy las. Pod jej nogami trzeszczały szyszki. ??? – Ktoś by mógł tu pozamiatać. Tyle lat spokoju, a wszystko się zapuściło. Postać przeskoczyła zgrabnie nad stertą gałęzi. ??? – I jeszcze to. Postać szła dalej. Doszła aż do kwadratowej, metalowej skrzynki. Skrzynka stała pod powyginanym drzewem. Postać wyciągnęła z niej antenkę. ??? – Sprzęt nie działa, nie odpalał od dawna. Nieznajoma wstała, położyła ręce na biodrach. ??? – K*rwa! Złotowłosa! *pobiegła zygzakiem po szyszkach* Byle niedźwiedzie się nie zalęgły! Misiowa grań, dom na misiowej grani: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Bus dojechał na misiową grań. Chodź technicznie to pod misiową grań. Nazwa ,,Misiowa…” odnosiła się do niewysokiego, magmowego wzniesienia, lub po prostu góry. Bus stał u jej podnóża, we wnęce skalnej. Oznacza to, że około 3 metry nad dachem znajdowała się skała. Chase i Jeff wyszli z busa. Jeff – Niezwykle to wygląda *powiedział obracając się z głową w górze* Chase – A jeszcze nie byłeś za zakrętem :) Jeff – Chętnie zobaczę, ale najpierw obudź te warzywka. Chase zawarczał. Jeff – A tak. Warzywka i twoją… Chase zawarczał głośniej, Jeff uniósł ręce do góry. Jeff – Po prostu działaj. Chase wrzucił do wnętrza woreczek niebieskiego proszku. Po chwili słychać było kasłanie i z busa zaczęli wychodzić zawodnicy. Cały pochód trwał około minutę. Po tej minucie wszyscy stali przed prowadzącymi. Jeff – Hej. Jak się spało? Thomas – Mówiłeś, że nas nie uśpisz! Jeff – Chodziło mi o zadanie. Poza tym zrobiłem to z dobroci serca. By się wam lepiej podróżowało. Patrzcie jak podróż szybko zleciała. Mamy już południe! Rain – Serio? Jeff – Tak. Jechaliśmy bardzo długo. Rouse – A to nie ten las załamuje czas? Świerszcz… Chase – Absolutnie nie. Rouse – Ok :D Constance – Powiecie nam gdzie jesteśmy? Jeff – Oczywiście. Jesteśmy pod misiową granią. Rain – Misiowa grań? Jak słodko ^^ Krystynka – Niedźwiedzie robią wielką kupę -,- Jeff – Tja… Wasze zadanie odbędzie się za zakrętem *wskazał na zakręcającą wnękę* Sail – Ruszajmy zatem. Jeff – Ok. Chodźmy. Całą gromadka przeszła za zakręt… Ich oczom ukazało się coś niecodziennego: Drewniany, piętrowy dom. Umalowany na różowo i niebiesko. Z błękitnymi szkiełkami w oknach. Różowe okiennice i drzwi. Daszek gdzie nie gdzie kryty żółciutką słomą. Nissa – Czy to piekło? Chase – Nie, piekło jest w innej części lasu. Exri – Badum tss… Suchar. Jeff – Tak, dokładnie *popchnął Chase’a na bok* Otóż wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie znów nawiąże do baśni. Mianowicie do baśni o Złotowłosej. Constance – Eh… Nie lubiłam jej. Zawsze brała wszystko bez pytania. Jeff – Tak. Jeżeli znacie bajkę wiecie, że Złotowłosa jako wybredny smakosz i koneser wybrzydzała wszystkim co znalazło się w domku niedźwiadków. Rain – Ej. Zgubiła się w lesie, każdy by wszedł do domku. Cole – Mogła brać co było, a nie wybierać idealne. Jeff – Przeszkodziliście mi we wstępie. Rain – Przepraszamy. Kontynuuj. Jeff – Z rozkoszą… Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie też będzie poniekąd związane z tym co Złotowłosa zrobiła w misiowym domku. Czy ktoś pamięta? Nookie ożywiła się. Nookie – Jadła owsiankę, siadała na krzesełku i spała w łóżeczku! Jeff – Warto wspomnieć, że na swojej drodze spotkała 3 krzesełka, 3 miseczki i 3 łóżeczka. Dzisiaj będzie podobnie. Na początku, w pierwszym zadaniu. Drużyny, bez jednego członka pójdą do domku. Będą musieli zrobić COŚ z przydzielonym im krzesełkiem, owsianką i łóżeczkiem tak, by członek drużyny, który przyjdzie potem, w drugim zadaniu mógł odgadnąć. Alexis – Chwila! Skomplikowane! Mamy tak nabałaganić, aby ktoś z naszej drużyny wskazał, które to my nabałaganiliśmy? Exri – Psia logika XD Jeff – Mniej więcej. Zróbcie to dyskretnie. Nie wolno wam pisać, ani rysować. Zróbcie coś charakterystycznego. Kyle – Jak charakterystycznie oznaczyć owsiankę? *ożywił się nagle* Jeff – A bo ja wiem? To nie mój problem. Chase będzie ciągle za wami chodził i monitorował wasze działania. Jeżeli jego zdaniem przesadzicie zamarzę ślady lub da wam drugą szanse. William – Wygra ten kto zgadnie wszystkie? Jeff – Zwycięstwo zależy od tej osoby, która wejdzie po tym jak już wy wyjdziecie, ale nie ma co ustalać sztywnych zasad, bo zwycięstwo zależy od ogólnego działania. Chase – I oczywiście czy zgadniecie dobrze :P Jeff – Tak. Teraz macie półtorej minuty, aby ustalić kto będzie zostawiał ślady, a kto solo będzie zgadywał. Czas… start! Czas wyboru!: 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki wzięli się za wybieranie. Nookie – Według mnie to Kyle może iść, podobno ma szczęście :> ' Kyle – No fakt, prawda. Zazwyczaj dobre trafiam. Sail – To nie może być on. Kyle – A czemu niby nie ja? Sail – Bo nas nie znasz. Constance – Właśnie, powinien iść ktoś kto nas zna, zna nasze zwyczaje. Może ty Sail? Sail – O nie. Nie zostawię was samych *spojrzał na Constance i Williama* Constance – No weź -,- Sail – Nookie może iść. Ona się zna na stalkingu. Nookie – Co? *udaje zdziwienie* William – Czyli postanowione. 159x159px Baba Jagi ustawili się w kółko, nachylili się. Villis – Niech Alexis idzie. On zna się na szczegółach. Alexis – Pff. A co ja jestem? Projektatator wnętrz? Exri – Projektor *_* Btw. Powinien iść ktoś spostrzegawczy. Rouse – O. To mogę być ja. Nic mi nie umknie, zwłaszcza jeżeli zrobi to Exri. Exri – Ok? Cała czwórka wyprostowała się. Villis – To mamy. Alexis – Szybka decyzja. 159x159px Złe Wilki stanęli na uboczu. Rain – Ja chcę iść! Mogę? Thomas – Czemu akurat ty? *zapytał nie do końca zadowolony z wizji chodzenia bez Rain* Rain – Znam nas. Lubię integracje. Tworzymy zwartą grupę, a ja dobrze obserwowałam wasze zwyczaje. Krystynka – Ok, ok. Ale może raczej to powinien być jakiś specjalista od detali. Może Melody >:D? Melody – O jejku. Sam na sam z Chasem? *zarumieniła się* Nissa – I z dwójką innych wybierających -,- Melody – E… To nie. Może lepiej… Nissa – Ja pójdę i koniec dyskusji. Cole – Ale Nissa… Słychać gwizdek, Jeff oznajmił tak, że czas minął. Nissa – Wybraliśmy. ' Wyborów dokonano… Jeff – Ok. Osoby do rekonesansu wystąp! Nookie, Rouse i Nissa wyszły przed szereg. Jeff – O Chase, w towarzystwie trzech dziewczyn. Masz branie :D Chase przewrócił oczami. ' Jeff – Słuchajcie. Osoby działające solo, czyli Rouse, Nookie i Nissa wyruszą do pracy dopiero kiedy wszyscy inni skończą. Jakakolwiek próba konsultacji z szukającymi po opuszczeniu domku oznacza automatyczną przegraną drużyny. Exri – Wszystko jasne. Możemy wchodzić? Jeff – Tak. Pracujecie obok siebie, ale raczej nie będziecie dublować pomysłów… Do domku! Zadanie I: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Drużyny weszły do domku. Trafili do holu. Tuż przy drzwiach 3 wieszaki. Na nich trzy kurteczki: czarna, czerwona i niebieska (każda kolejna trochę mniejsza). Rain – Jakie słodkie ^^ Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na Rain. Chase prowadził ich dalej. Przeszli kawałek holem/przedpokojem. Stali na lewo od drewnianych, wypolerowanych schodów. Naprzeciwko mieli kuchnie. Zawodnicy widzieli tylko białe fronty od szafek. Na lewo od schodów znajdowała się duża jadalnia pełniąca też funkcje salonu. Przy ścianie oddzielającej salon od holu stała duża, obita w czerwony materiał, staromodna kanapa, przed nią drewniany, ciężki stolik kawowy. Na nim 3 talerzyki, na każdym po jednym ciastku. Kolejno piernik, beza, herbatnik. Melody – Wszystko po 3 razy? Właściciel miał manie. Alexis – Przecież to dom niedźwiadków. Melody – Niedźwiedzie nie żyją w domkach. Chase odchrząknął, palcem nakazał ciszę. Wskazał na trzy stojące pod oknem krzesła. Jedno duże i ciężkie, z oparciem obitym w czarną skórę. Drugie mniejsze, z rzeźbionym oparciem. Trzecie najmniejsze, jak dla małego dziecka. Niskie, z oparciami na ręce. Chase – Wasze zadanie zaczyna się tutaj. Możecie na czas pracy odsunąć od siebie krzesła. Pracujecie. Pod koniec waszych działań krzesła muszą być zdolne do stania… Constance – Złotowłosa chyba zepsuła najmniejsza krzesełko, czyż nie? Chase – Dlatego to jest nowe. Poza tym rozwaliło się dopiero gdy mały miś na nim usiadł. Krystynka – Ej! Specjaliści od bajek! Nie ogarniamy o co wam chodzi! Chase – Po prostu pracujcie. 3 drużyny wzięły swoje krzesełka na stronę. (Wilki największe, Jagi średnie, Kapturki małe) 159x159px Złe Wilki spoczęli w holu. Obok szafki z trzema szufladami. Na szafce stały 3 wazoniki. W każdym 1 kwiatek: mleczyk, róża i dziwny, zasuszony kwiat… Cole – Jakieś pomysły co zrobimy z tym krzesłem? *nerwowo spoglądał na kwiat w największym wazonie* Thomas – Sam nie wiem… *spoglądał zaciekawiony na jeden z trzech obrazów na ściennie, na ten z postacią w czerwonym kapturku…* Melody – Czy panowie przestaną podziwiać kwiaty i obrazy?! Cole i Thomas skupili spojrzenie na krześle. Thomas – Co charakterystycznego możemy zrobić? Cole – Co rozpozna Nissa? Krystynka – Patrzcie *przejechała pazurami po bokach krzesła. Zostawiła charakterystyczne ślady* Voila! Tu mamy ślad. Rain – Myślicie, że to będzie oczywiste dla Nissy? Thomas - Hmm… Cole, podaj nóż. Cole dał koledze nóż. Thomas zrobił kilka rys na skórzanym oparciu. Thomas – Nikt inny raczej, by tak nie zrobił. Melody – To zadanie jest głupie! Cole – Czekajcie, mam pomysł. Melody? Masz w torebce jakiś lakier do paznokci, szminkę? Melody – Mam i jedno i drugie *pokazała owe akcesoria* Cole – Zrób proszę odcisk szminki na oparciu i pomaluj lakierem odrobinę nogi… Melody – Ok? *pocałowała krzesło i pomalowała nogi* Tak może być? Chase przyszedł z salonu. Chase – To wasza praca? Rain – Aż tak źle? Chase odszedł. Krystynka – Chyba nie było tak źle skoro nic nie powiedział. Jakbyśmy przesadzili to by nam zwrócił uwagę. Thomas – Czyli idzie nam dobrze. Pomyślmy, co jeszcze możemy zrobić? Rain – O! Ja mogę zostawić włosa! *wyrwała sobie włosa i położyła na siedzeniu* Melody – Serio? Ktoś może to zdmuchnąć, można to łatwo przeoczyć. Krystynka – Będą szukali wytrwale i zapamiętale. Na pewno zobaczą każdy szczegół. Thomas – Też tak myślę. Melody – Ok… W takim razie niech każdy zrobi coś jeszcze. Cole – Nie możemy przesadzić… 159x159px Drużyna skupiła się wokół małego krzesełka, nie ruszyli go, jako jedyni zostali w salonie. Klęczeli z dwa metry od dużego stołu… Constance – Przede wszystkim musimy zrobić coś co Nookie zauważy bez problemu, ale też coś co łatwo będzie można skojarzyć z innym team’em. Inni muszą wtopić. William – Dobry pomysł. William uśmiechnął się, Constance zarumieniła się, po kolejnej sekundzie chłopak odwrócił się – przypomniał sobie. Constance spuściła głowę. Sail patrzył na przyjaciół zdziwiony. ' Sail - W takim razie możemy zostawić coś… Co skojarzyło by się z Alexis. Kyle – Który to? William – Babochłop. Kyle – Aha… Co się z nim skojarzy? Sail – Cóż… Constance ma podobny kolor włosów. Constance wyjęła spod kapelusza włosa i położyła na krześle. William – Dobra robota… To znaczy… Eh… *odwrócił się* Constance – Myślicie, że Rouse, wytrawna badaczka nie zauważy różnicy? *patrzyła ciągle na odwróconego Williama* Sail – Pewnie nie będzie miała dostępu do swoich sprzętów. Możemy zrobić coś jeszcze! Wiem! Kyle – Co takiego? Sail – Powiedzcie ile ważycie? Kyle – E… Mało. 68 kg. William – Widać, że jesteś niski… Ja 88. Constance – Serio? Zero mięśni? William – Mam w willi siłownie i codziennie ją odwiedzam -,- Constance - Dobra, dobra. Ja jestem najlżejsza z tej grupy, ale o co chodzi Sail? Sail – To krzesełko wygląda na delikatną robotę. Prawdopodobnie nie utrzyma nikogo cięższego niż 80 kg. 6 miesięczny niedźwiadek waży około 30 kg, krzesełko powinno wytrzymać zatem dwa razy tyle. Jeżeli usiądę na nim ja, warząc 90 kilo, być może popęka ono. Kolejna osoba, która usiądzie sprawi, że krzesło się rozwali. William – I to zasugeruje, że usiadł na nim ktoś ciężki jak Villis lub Krystynka… Constance – Aż tyle warzysz? Jak? Sail – Wzrost, mięśnie. Kyle – Ckliwe, ale skąd pewność, że dobrze policzyłeś? Sail – Znikąd. Być może krzesełko utrzyma dużo więcej. Wzory z fizyki zapomniałem po egzaminach. Na medycynie wystarczy będzie sobie przypomnieć :D ' William – No to siadaj. Sprawdzimy twoją hipotezę. Sail usiadł podtrzymując się parapetu. Słychać pękanie. Chłopak szybko wstał, krzesełko de-facto ciągle było w kawałku. Sail – Sukces :D William – Chwila, zostawię jeszcze jeden ślad *wytarł rękawem zakurzone oparcie* No co? Zawsze ścieram odrobinę kurzu… 159x159px Baba Jagi zanieśli swoje krzesełko do kuchni. Kuchnia była urządzona w stylu mocno bajkowym. Białe fronty szafek, złote zawiasy, różowe zdobienia. Na blacie trzy słoiczki miodu. Każdy kolejny mniejszy. Podpisane: Dad, Mom, Son. Exri – Jaka słodka, misiowa kuchnia ^^ Villis – Zamiast na widokach skupmy się na czymś co Rouse rozpozna. Alexis wyjęła z kieszeni różową szminkę i pocałował oparcie. Alexis – Kreatywne, c nie? Villis – Co tak… Exri. Myślę, że wystarczy, że dotkniesz to krzesło, a Rouse wyczuje twoją kosmiczną aktywność. Exri – Myślisz, że da radę bez swojej skomplikowanej aparatury? Villis – Myślę, że tak. Exri – Ok. Kosmitka usiadła na krześle, założyła nogę na nogę. Ścisnęła w ręku oparcie, podrapała je trochę. W końcu poskakała po nim, aż to w końcu się przewróciło. Odłamało się jedno zdobienie przypominające dzika… Alexis – Ale demolka! Villis – Chyba tylko Exri może takiego bałaganu narobić. Exri – Sex, drugs & Rock ‘n’ Roll! *pokazała rogi szatana* Alexis – Więcej pomysłów? Villis – Nie można przesadzić. Jest nas czwórka, a tu właściwie trójka. Nie zrobimy więcej. Exri – No to odstawmy te krześliszcze. Villis wziął krzesło i odniósł do salonu. ' 159x159px159x159px159x159px Wszystkie 3 krzesełka wróciły na swoje miejsca. 12 zawodników podziwiała efekty swoich prac. Melody – Ciekawe jak sobie poradzą. Sail spojrzał na wszystkie krzesełka. Sail – Nie ułatwiliśmy im zadania :/ W salonie pojawił się Chase. Chase – Część pierwsza zadania pierwszego skończona. Część druga start. Rain – Co teraz? Chase wskazał na prawo, na duży stół. Drużyny podeszły bliżej. Na stole stały 3 identyczne talerzyki z owsianką. 3 identyczne krzesła, 3 identyczne łyżki. Chase – Teraz wasze pole do popisu się zmniejsza. Złe Wilki mają owsiankę najbardziej po prawej, Baba Jagi po środku, Czerwone kapturki tam blisko ściany. Macie je tam odstawić po tym jak skończycie pracować. Zalecam jednak ich nie ruszać. Jeszcze pobrudzicie podłogę… Exri – Kiedy wracają gospodarze? Chase odszedł. Cole – Ok. To może zachowamy jakiś fair play. Każdy dostanie 5 minut na pracę nad owsianką. Po 5 minutach wejdzie druga drużyna, a potem trzecia… Sail – Jestem za! Villis – Ja też. Cole – No to my zaczniemy :> O dziwo Baba Jagi i Czerwone Kapturki zostawili Złe Wilki w jadalni. ' ' 159x159px Złe Wilki nachylili się nad przydzielonym im talerzem owsianki. Cole – Ok. Jakieś pomysły na to? Krystynka – Ja wiem ^^ Mam pomysł. Thomas przewrócił oczami. ' Krystynka – W tej drużynie to ja jestem mega rozpoznawalna. Rain – Trudno ci tego odmówić :) Krystynka – Dokładnie. Nissa będzie doskonale wiedziała, który to nasz talerz jeśli zrobię to. Krystynka dotknęła łyżką o usta, po czym odłożyła łyżkę. Melody – Myślisz, że Nissa spostrzeże ślad twojego krwistego make-up’u? Ona niezbyt się na tym zna. Cole – Mimo to jest super. Melody – Jezu. Książe z bajki. Uspokój się. Ja jej nic nie zarzucam… Krystynka – Ekhm… Po pierwsze moja szminka to róża szkarłatna, po drugie to nie koniec *wyjęła z kieszeni butelkę perfum i popsikała talerz* Rain – Fuj, ale śmierdzi *zatkała nos* Krystynka – To moje perfumy pachną jak śmietka na urlopie. Thomas – Co?! Krystynka – Taka ni to łasica ni to tchórzofretka… Trochę przypomina też jeżozwierza i rabarbar. Thomas – Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie tego stworzenia. Krystynka – Trudno? Ok gagatki. Te perfumy, które pierwotnie stały w buteleczce w kształcie wieży Eiffla są tak rozpoznawalne, że Nissa na pewno zgadnie. Więcej śladów nie trzeba. Drużyna zaufała Krystynce, opuścili salon, zawołali Czerwone Kapturki. 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki minęli się ze Złymi Wilkami. Mieli swoje 5 minut na działanie. Cała czwórka nachyliła się nad ich talerzem. Sail – Co robimy? William stał bez ruchu, patrzył na jedno z 3 zdjęć wiszących na ścianie… na zdjęcie wilka… Sail – Halo *pstryknął palcami, obudził Williama* Wszystko ok? William – Tak. Constance odwróciła się do chłopaka. Constance – Na pewno? William – Tak *powiedział łagodnie* Constance – Porozmawiamy po zadaniu *puściła mu oczko* To co zrobimy? William – Nie wiem… Kyle, pomysły? Kyle wziął do ręki łyżkę, zjadł odrobinkę owsianki. Kyle – Au! Gorąca! Constance – Jak złotowłosa -,- Kyle – Narysujmy coś… Serduszko ^^ Sail – Gościu serio? Kyle – Tak, Nookie ogarnie. Sail niechętnie wyrysował łyżką na owsiance serduszko, które o dziwo wcale nie znikało. ??? – Ekhm. Obok Czerwonych Kapturków pojawił się Chase. Sail – Złamaliśmy przepisy? Chase spoglądał to na wzorek na owsiance to na Constance. Chase – E… Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Możecie iść. Constance – Ale… Chase – Baba Jagi!!! Do jadalni połączonej z salonem weszły Baba Jagi, Czerwone Kapturki wyszli. Constance i William stanęli na uboczu. William – Ciekawe co wymyślą Baba Jagi. Może Exri zmieni kolor owsianki. Constance zaśmiała się. William uśmiechnął się. ' 159x159px Trójka Baba Jag patrzyła na dwa talerze, pomiędzy którymi stał ich. Alexis – Co zrobili nasi przeciwnicy? Czekajcie! Sama sprawdzę! Kobieta nachylił się nad talerzem Złych Wilków. Alexis – O fujka. Perfumy o zapachu, nwm, zdechłej koszatniczki pomieszane z rzodkiewką i rabarbarem. Exri – To pewnie Krystynka :P Alexis nachylił się nad talerzem Kapturków. Alexis – O! Narysowali wzorek! Wiem! Exri! Narysuj wzór… Chase – Stop! *wyrósł jak spod ziemi* Nie wolno rysować! Villis – Ej! Chase, ale Kapturki. Chase – Od kiedy jesteśmy na ,,TY’’. Poza tym, ja tam żadnego rysunku nie widzę. Exri – On znowu oszukuje! Tak jak wczoraj! Chase – Za zarzucanie prowadzącemu kłamstwa mogę cię zdyskwalifikować *powiedział spokojnie* Exri – Super -,- Chase – Rozumiem, że zrozumieliście. Miłej zabawy *odszedł* Alexis – On… jest… mega słodki ^_^ Villis – I z nieznanego powodu oszukuje. Exri – Czy to ważne? Wiem co zrobić. Zjemy trochę. Exri wzięła łyżkę i napakowała sobie mnóstwa owsianki do buzi. Wokół talerza pozostały kropki. Exri przełknęła. Exri – Rouse domyśli się, że to my. Ona myśli, że kosmici mają paskudną kulturę jedzenia. Mam w końcu jej sprzęt *pokazała obrożę z nadajnikiem, którą trzymałą w kieszeni* Alexis – To kosmici nie jedzą brzydko? Exri – Brzydko jedzą tylko ci mięsożerni. Villis – A ty jesz mięso? Exri – Tylko ludzkie ^^ Villis i Alexis wzdrygnęli się. Exri – Ej no! Żartowałam. ' 159x159px159x159px159x159px Zawodnicy z powrotem stali razem. Chase stał przed nimi. Chase – Część druga części pierwszej skończona. Czas na ostatnią rzecz… Zapraszam na górę! Chase poszedł po schodach na piętro, reszta poszła za nim. Na piętrze było prawie całkowicie pusto. Kilka skrzyń i drzwi. Chase otworzył drzwi. Za nimi znajdowała się sypialnia. Piękne białe ściany, na nich trofea łowieckie. Same ssaki rogate… Przy ścianie stały 3 łóżka. Każde kolejne mniejsze… Chase – Teraz pracujecie jednocześnie. 3 łóżka. Największe dla Wilków najmniejsze dla Kapturków. Zaraz po tym wychodzicie, a was zastąpią szukacze. Cole – Rozumiemy. Zaczynajmy. Każda drużyna zajęła miejsce przy swoim łóżku. 159x159px Złe Wilki usiedli na dużym, pościelonym łóżku. Cole – Jakieś pomysły. Krystynko? Krystynka – Pustka. Rain – Może znowu perfumy? Krystynka – To by mogło pomóc przeciwnikom… Melody – Ej. Skoro jesteśmy wilkami to może pomyślmy jak wilki. Thomas – Co przez to rozumiesz? Melody – Zróbmy rozróbę! To co zrobiłby Zły Wilk w łóżku. Thomas – To rozumiem *zbił z Melody piątkę* Melody – Oczywiście ja się do tego nie mieszam, wizerunek nie pozwala. Cole – Tja… Do boju! Krystynka – Z rozkoszą *wzięła poduszkę w rękę i rozszarpała ją pazurami* Ha, ha! Rain - Strasznie twarde to łózko *walnęła w materac robiąc tym samym dziurę* Thomas i Cole rozrywali poszewkę od kołdry i samą kołdrę. Thomas – Rozwałka. Moje klimaty :) Cole – Jest super *wbił nóż w materac* Melody malowała tuszem do rzęs małe poduszki… Inne drużyny były zbyt skupione na sobie by zwrócić uwagę na szaleństwo Bardzo Złych Wilków. 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki siedzieli na małym łóżeczku. Sail – Ponownie je zepsujemy? Kyle – Ono jest takie słodziutkie *mówił słodziutkim głosem* William – Ok? To łóżko mimo, że małe wydaje się doskonałe… dla dwóch osób nawet. Constance spojrzała na Williama. Constance – Myślisz o tym samym co ja? William – Tak :D Sail – Oh. XD Dawajcie. Kyle – Tylko ja nie wiem o co chodzi? Sail – Tak tylko ty. Constance i William wpełzli razem pod kołdrę, przytulili się. Kyle – Nookie zgadnie, że to wy? William – Ciii. Nie przerywaj *przytulił Constance* ' Po minucie przytulania, Constance i Willliam wyszli spod kołdry. Constance – Okej. Wykonaliśmy zadanie. William – Tak. Tylko zadanie *zaśmiał się* Constance – I nic więcej *powiedziała kamiennym tonem* Sail – Dobrze. Cała czwórka stanęła wokół łóżka. Kyle – A ja ciągle nie ogarniam *_* 159x159px Baba Jagi patrzyli na łóżko. Villis – To chyba najgorsze. Alexis – A w życiu! Łóżko ukrywa prawdę! Villis – Serio? Alexis – No pewnie. Chodź kuternogo. Pod pościelą nikt nie zauważy, że czegoś ci brakuje. O ile inne rzeczy w normie *_* Villis – Sorry, nie jestem gejem. Alexis – A ja może jestem gejką? Wolę chłopców. Exri – Ej, panowie lub panie i pani. Robi się zboczenie… Alexis – Po prostu zrobię coś zwykłego *zostawił ślad szminki na poduszce* Villis – To koniec twojej strategii? Alexis – A chcesz czegoś więcej? Możemy zrobić to co nasi koledzy z drużyny przeciwnej, przed chwilą ^_^ Villis – Exri ratuj. Exri popchnęła Alexisa na łóżko. Alexis – O nie! Lakier z czerwonych borówek mi się rozlał *pokazał czerwoną plamę na kołdrze* Exri – Dobrze, że to tylko lakier ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Villis – Jezu, Exri. Exri zachichotała. Wtem słychać gwizdek. Exri – Co jest? Chase – Zadanie skończone! Proszę opuścić misiową chatkę. Zawodnicy posłusznie zeszli na dół i wyszli z chatki. Przed zadaniem drugim: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Zawodnicy wyszli z domku. Jeff stał tam z Rouse, Nookie i Nissą. Jeff – Wszystko gotowe? Chase pokiwał głową. Jeff – W takim razie na zwiedzanie domku wyruszy teraz druga grupa. Nookie – Nie mogę się doczekać. Ten domek wygląda tak słodko, że bym go schrupała :> Nissa – A mi robi się niedobrze. Jeff – To… Fascynujące. Może wasze uczucia spotęgują się we wnętrzu. Szybko do środka. Nim ktoś coś wam podpowie! Trzy panie pośpiesznie weszły do domku, szły za Chase’m. ' Zadanie II: 159x159px159x159px159x159px 3 zawodniczki i Chase weszły do domu. Prowadzący nie pozwolił im podziwiać widoku, zaprowadził je prosto do salonu i wskazał na krzesła. Chase – Ja stać, wy patrzeć. Nissa – Nie mów jak facet w milczeniu owiec :/ Rouse – Mów. Na mnie to działa… podniecająco… Chase wzruszył ramionami i rzucił się na kanapę, położył się wygodnie. Zawodniczki zaś wzięły się za sprawdzanie krzeseł. Nissa uklękła przy największym, Nookie przy średnim, Rouse przy najmniejszym. Może zobaczmy co u Nissy: Nissa oglądała krzesło… Nissa – Wygląda ciekawie… *przejechała palcem po rysach, szeptała* Coś jakby pazury dzikiego zwierza… lub Krystynki *_* I jeszcze ten ślad lakieru. To mogła być albo ta babochłopka, jak jej tam… Alexis! Albo też Melody. Wtem słychać trzask, małe krzesełko się załamało. Rouse – Ha, ha, ha! To Villis usiadł. Tylko on ma taki gruby tyłeczek! I jeszcze włos Alexisa! Rouse pobiegła budzić Chase’a. Nissa – Skoro tamto było Baba Jag to to jest nasze *też poszła do Chase’a* Nookie zaś ciągle szukała. Nookie – To krzesełko jest dziwne. Ślad szminki? I to różowej. To na pewno nie Czerwone Kapturki… Chyba, że to Kyle *_* Nookie przeszła do załamanego krzesełka, dostrzegła biały włos… Nookie – To może być włos Constance, poza tym rozwałka… William lub Chase są umięśnieni… jeden trochę bardziej, mógł połamać krzesełko. Nookie pobiegła do Chase’a. Ten siedział na krawędzi. Rouse i Nissa mówiły mu coś z dwóch stron do uszu. Chłopak wysłuchał i wstał. Chase – A według ciebie Nookie, które było twojej drużyny? Nookie – To połamane. Chase uśmiechnął się. Chase – Czyli razem z Nissą trafiłyście. Nookie i Nissa zbiły piątki. Chase – Oh Rouse. Taki naukowiec, a poległa. Rouse śmieje się nerwowo. Chase – Idziemy na prawo… Chase wskazał zawodniczką stół z już nie parującymi owsiankami. Dziewczyny stanęły przy stole. Oglądały każdą miskę. Nissa nachyliła się nad jedną i… Nissa – O fuj! Ale śmierdzi! To może być tylko… Nookie – Kto? Nissa – E… Kyle. Stałam blisko niego. Nookie – Serio? Nissa – Tak ;D *przysunęła się do drugiego talerza by go „sprawdzić”* ' Rouse nachyliła się nad talerzem. Zobaczyła serduszko. Rouse – O. Serduszko. Nookie – To w stylu Alexisa… *spojrzała na talerzyk wokół którego było brudno* A tam chyba jadła Krystynka, barbarzyńca co goni koty. Rouse – Czyli skończyłaś research? Nookie – Tak! *pobiegła do Chase’a* Nissa i Rouse zaśmiały się pod nosami. ' Trzy dziewczyny wyszeptały Chase’owi do ucha odpowiedzi. Chłopak wstał. Chase – Eh… Nie lubię tego… *przybrał reklamowy, miły ton* 2 punkty dla Złych Wilków, 1 dla Baba Jag i 1 dla Czerwonych Kapturków. ' Nookie – Co? Talerz z serduszkiem był mojej drużyny?! Chase – Tak. Chase bez słowa poszedł na górę. Zawodniczki poszły za nim. Doszli aż do sypialni. Dziewczyny spojrzały na 3 łóżka. Nissa stała przy środkowym, Rouse przy najmniejszym, zaś Nookie przy największym. Rouse patrzyła na łóżko. Rouse – Tu się chyba działy sceny 18+ Może być jeden winowajca. Jedyną zboczoną osobą tutaj jest… Rouse! A i jeszcze Alexis! Rouse podbiegła do Chase. Wyszeptała mu na ucho, ten dalej stał bez ruchu. Rouse – Osłupiał po mojej szybkiej dedukcji. Rouse usiadła na jednym z trzech taboretów, na najmniejszym. Tym czasem Nookie przeszła na średnie łóżko, stanęła obok Nissy. Nookie – Jakiś pomysł? Nissa – E… Ta czerwona plama przypomina szminkę Kryśki. Nookie – Tamto łóżko wygląda jakby rzucał się po nim KOT z pęcherzem… Nissa to chyba tam. Nissa – Ty mi pomagasz? Nookie – Jestem sympatyczna. Powinniśmy się wspierać. Rouse już chyba źle postawiła, więc pomagam tobie. Nissa przyjrzała się zdemolowanemu łóżku. Nissa – Wizytówka Krystynki, Thomasa i Cole’a *uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła do Chase’a* Nookie spojrzała na ostatnie łóżeczko. Nookie – Oj, musieli nawet tutaj. Nookie podeszła do Chase’a, wyszeptała mu na ucho. Chase – Wyniki ostateczne na dworze *poszedł na dół* Wyniki: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Wreszcie w komplecie. Cała ekipa stała przed misiowym domkiem. Chase i Jeff stali przed zawodnikami. Jeff – Znam już wyniki. Zwycięzcami dzisiejszego zadania jest drużyna, która zgadła 3 razy. Ta osoba dobrze was zna… To Nissa i Złe Wilki! Złe Wilki zaczęli wiwatować. Wszyscy przytulili Nissę. Nissa – Już dość… Jeff – Drugie miejsca ma drużyna, która trafiła dwa razy, trzecie ta co jeden raz… Chase – Nie przeciągaj! Baba jagi dziś na eliminację! Baba Jagi – Co?! Rouse - Źle trafiłam łóżka?! Chase – Tak :D Jeff – Czyli wracamy. Pakujcie się do busa… Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli donośny ryk. Cole – Co to? Chase – O, o… Z zza domku wybiegł wielki… niedźwiedź. Miś stał na dwóch łapach. Miał 3 metry wysokości. Opadł na cztery łapy. Jeff – Chase? Chase – To tata miś, mama już by nas zabiła… Niedźwiedź zaszarżował. Zawodnicy z krzykiem skakali na bok. Niedźwiedź biegł prosto na… Constance. William – Constance! *pobiegł do dziewczyny, która stała bez ruchu* William był już blisko, bliżej niż niedźwiedź, kiedy nagle ktoś rzucił go na ziemię. Chase zrobił salto w powietrzu. Miał w rękach strzelbę. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się pomiędzy niedźwiedziem, a Constance. Stanął pewnie. Nim ktoś zdążył krzyknąć Chase wymierzył i strzelił misiowi między oczy. Niedźwiedź padł tuż przed chłopakiem. Wszyscy stojący dalej patrzyli zaskoczeni. Rouse - Tylko skąd miał strzelbę? Przy ciele niedźwiedzia stał Chase… Odwrócił się, Constance podbiegła do Williama, pomogła mu wstać z ziemi. Chase – Strzelbę zawsze mam gdzieś ze sobą, tą trzymałem pod busem *krzyczał do zawodników* Constance podeszła do Chase’a. William już wstał, stanął z resztą. Constance – Znokautowałeś Wiliama i zabiłeś niedźwiedzia! *strzeliła mu z liścia* Chase rzucił strzelbę w krzaki, włożył ręce w kieszenie i poszedł do busa. Nikt już nic nie mówił. Wszystko działo się tak szybko… Zawodnicy weszli do busa. Bus pojechał… Nie obyło się bez kolejnej purchawki… Obóz: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Nastawał wieczór. Bus zatrzymał się. Zawodnicy już nie spali, nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że ktoś ich uśpił. Stali przy wjeździe do obozu. Jeff – Dzisiaj obyło się bez ofiar… w zawodnikach. Dzięki temu drużynę Baba Jag czeka już trzecia, klasyczna eliminacja. Villis – Nie możemy się doczekać -,- Jeff – No ja myślę. Cała reszta ma czas wolny. Idźcie rozpalić ognisko, czy coś. Thomas – Cieszymy się. Jeff – Okaż swoją radość i idź sobie. Zawodnicy rozeszli się. Jeff – Pamiętajcie! Ceremonia za godzinę! Nad strumieniem: 159x159px Złe Wilki poszli się wykapać. Siklawę wykorzystywała aktualnie Krystynka. Słychać było jakieś śpiewy i aż na brzeg docierały bańki. Reszta siedziała na kamieniach, na brzegu. Nissa – Wiecie, że jako jedyni jesteśmy w pełnym składzie? Thomas – Tak. Rain – To jest mega! Bo widzicie nawet taka Krystynka może okazać się znośna. Trzeba po prostu się przyzwyczaić. Wreszcie stworzyliśmy jakaś więź. Melody – Tak. Świetnie się czuję w tej drużynie. Cole – Tym smutniej będzie jak ktoś odejdzie. Nissa przysunęła się do Cole’a. Nissa – Ja wam powiem, że ciągle nie jestem pewna *puściła Rain oczko* Rain – Rozumiem :/ ' Krystynka przyszła owinięta w szlafrok i z plastikowym czepkiem na głowie. Krystynka – Ha, ha! Jestem kurką wodną! Rain – Skąd ten pomysł? Krystynka – Nie wiem. Czuje się jak kura w wodzie! Albo jak gęś. Ą, ę. Gęś i gąska. Ha, ha! Drużyna zgodnie przewróciła oczami. Cole – Ej Thomas. Rozpal ognisko puki słońce nie zaszło. Thomas – Robi się ziom. Poszedł rozpalić ogień. Przed domkiem porośniętym mchem: 159x159px Sail i Nookie poszli na stołówkę. William szedł z Constance… Oboje śmiali się. William – …Uciekałem jak ranny zając. A ona krzyczała jak jakiś pedofil. Constance – Ah ta Krystynka *zaśmiała się* Wtem zza stołówki wysunął się Chase. Pomachał do Constance. Constance – O jej. William – Co jest? *dostrzegł Chase’a* A… Constance – William przepraszam, ale ja… William patrzył przez chwilę na dziewczynę, po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł do domku. Constance – William! Chłopak uciekł. Chase stanął za Constance. Chase – Constance, chodź. Constance – Czemu musisz to robić? Chase – Powiedzmy, że… nie lubię jak nazywasz mnie pieskiem. Constance ruszyła do domku na drzewie. Constance – Dobrze… kundlu… Chase zawarczał i poszedł za nią. Ceremonia: 159x159px Cała drużyna stała przy bramie do obozu. Jeff miał odstawioną tacę z 3 leśnymi mieszankami. Jeff – Macie jakiegoś pecha. To wasza trzecia eliminacja. Dla porównania Złe Wilki nie mieli jeszcze żadnej. Villis – Przestań -,- Jeff – Mogę robić co chcę, to moje show. Villis – Tja… Pewnie sam nie przetrwałbyś w lesie minuty. Jeff dopiął bluzę. Jeff – Zignoruję to. Zasady znacie. Idziecie zagłosować. Wrzucacie głosy do urny i gotowe. Alexis – Proste jak drut. Cała czwórka poszła głosować. Ekran podzielił się na 4. Widać jak wszyscy z krzywymi minami piszą czyjeś imię na kartkach. Po kilku minutach Jeff stanął z urną. Spojrzał na 3 mieszanki stojące na tacy (taca stoi na drewnianej pali, jednej z kilku na wjeździe do obozu. Jeff – Czytam głosy. Zaraz zjecie te pyszne malinki :> Exri – Czytaj. Jeff – Ok… Pierwszy głos na… Alexis *pokazuje kartkę z niebieskim napisem* Alexis – To jakaś plaga. Zawsze ja. A tak się starałam! Jeff – Cicho. Drugi głos na Rouse *pokazuje głos opatrzony odciskiem szminki* Rouse – Dzięki abominacjo -,- Alexis – E… To nie ja ^^ Rouse – Tja… Jeff - Kolejny głos na… Alexisa! *pokazuje kartkę z drukowanym imieniem* Alexis – Ej no! Jeff – I ostatni głos… Alexis *pokazuje kartkę* Alexis – Nieeeeeee ;_; Villis wstał. Villis – Może cię polubiliśmy, ale i tak wolimy Rouse. Rouse – Ha! Alexis – A weźcie się. Nie potraficie być tolerancyjni i nie znacie się na modzie! Te wasze fryzury i ciuchy to wgl jest porażka. Jeff – Fascynujące Alexis. Zapraszam cię na przejażdżkę. Przed obóz podjechała czarna dorożka zaprzęgnięta w dwa czarne konie, na bokach wozu płoną pochodnie. Woźnicą jest Chase, który mimo tego, że jest ciemno wciąż ma okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Alexis – Nie żegnam. Nie czule. Alexis wsiadł niczym dama na wózek. Zaprzęg popędził. Jeff – Ja was żegnam, czule dla odmiany. Miłych snów. Cała trójka poszła do domku. Jeff – Eh… Chase zaraz wróci. Chyba dziś pójdę spać gdzie indziej… Jeff poszedł gdzieś. Ukryty domek na drzewie: Chase wchodzi do domku. Constance siedzi na łóżku i czyta notatki. Chase – Jeffa nie ma? Constance – Poszedł gdzie indziej *nie oderwała wzroku od kartek* A jak udała się przejażdżka? Zaprzęg przebył choć 1/8 drogi? Chase zaśmiał się. Chase – Przecież wiesz jak to działa *jego oczy błysnęły w księżycowym świetle*. Constance spuściła wzrok. Chase – Ej! *złapał ją za podbródek, spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy* ''' Chase zbliżył swoje usta. Constance pokonała resztę odległości. Pocałowali się, przytulili. Chase pstryknął palcami. Mała lampka zgasła. '''Koniec Zadowolony/na z eliminacji? Tak Nie Zagrożona osoba powinna odpaść Czy debiut Kyle'a uważasz za udany? Nie Niech znika jak najszybciej Tak Z kim będzie Constance? Z Chasem Z Williamem Z żadnym z nich = z nikim Dziękuję z góry za komentarze/ wpisy w ankietach. Każdy komentarz/głos motywuje :3 Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest